Remote Control
by LevyRasputin
Summary: .. a traitor of his own kind..." Tieria just hissed with a calculatedly thoughtful cruelness "You use very daring words, Ribbons Almark." Tieria/Ribbons, dubcon, disturbing imagery


Written for the Gundam 00 kinkmeme. 

**Warnings:** OOC, disturbing imagery, deathfic. it turned out more violent and creepy than it should, I guess.. =.=;!

- - -

The unpleasant smell of his acid sweat had filled the small cockpit, he could barely brief in the humid, stinky air, and his body had started to ache, forced on the hard seat -_ damn_, he thought gritting his teeth, _old models were a real pain..._ - of his old Gundam.

Ribbons knows he had to be patient. He had to wait, wait, like a small animal pushed by a predator at the bottom of a deep hole in the ground, he had to wait and let things calm down, wait until any danger has gone off of his way, wait for the moment he'd be able to crawl out of the relic of Gundam 0 and out of that forgotten crater on the dark side of the Moon, and then.... But he had waited for so long, and his whole perfect genetically engineered body was starting to feel more and more the distress of waiting in those inhuman conditions... and even leaving his shelter, how many chances of survival he might have had, on his own, without any vehicle, to get alive to any safe place out of that silver desert that had hidden him so well, but had also cut him out of reach of any sign of civilization? Maybe he was just fated to die there, maybe he was really that helpless, maybe he was not so fit to outclass any other living being as he has believed to be.

_Impossible_ - Ribbons Almark grunted inside of his head. He might have been defeated but he was not done yet, he still had his superior body, his superior abilities and moreover, he was still able to connect to VEDA.

Human beings were forbidden to direct-link to VEDA, that was a privilege reserved to him, the first of his kind, a privilege that was his own from birth and that now, he was going to regain because this was his right and only his... that little ungrateful slut of Regene Regetta has managed to cut him off the system just for some moments and let Tieria Erde, that lowered himself to the miserable inferiority of humans, gain control of the system, but it was in no way possible that a dead man, a lower semi-human as Tieria longed to be, was able to keep control of VEDA for so long. He was the only one apt to do this and now, he was going to take it back....

He should have been more patient, but the idea of regaining control of VEDA had poisoned already his tired, distressed mind.  
"I'm going to try and see if there's a bit of an opening in the system, just take a peek to see if my access is still denied... if it is, I'll back away, but if I'm still able to connect to it, then it means you've failed, Regene, you and your dear brother are deader than dead, while I'm alive, I'm still alive and I'm going to take it back, I'm going to take it all, all back... everything..."

With a sigh, Ribbons inhaled a breath of that sticky air and opened his mind to the supercomputer he has felt the right to list among his possession, and as his eyes went glowing in gold and copper, he could feel it again; he could feel that immense ocean of data connecting like thin hair to his brain, going back and forth from his mind like countless waves of an everlasting flow, and it felt so good, so good to have it back again...

_"How naive of you...."_

The sparkling sensation of reconnection instantly froze as that cold, firm voice echoed inside of his head. Ribbons was shaken and tried to jump away, cutting off his connection with VEDA, but he couldn't do that.

"So you are not dead already, filthy traitor of your kind..." he spitted out, trying to give the impression of being just mildly impressed, but Tieria had already spread his mind open and he could read inside of him like he was a small handbook, written in the simple language of the electric sparkles going back and forth from his brain cells. There was bright yellow anger inside of Ribbon's mind, but the majority of it was shrieking in deep cyan fear.

_".. a traitor of his own kind..."_ Tieria just hissed with a calculatedly thoughtful cruelness that made the percentage of blue increase at a rate he would have smiled at, if he still had a face. _"You use very daring words, Ribbons Almark."_

Ribbons tried to back away once again, but he was just pinned down inside the system again. How was it possible that Tieria Erde managed to connect to his mind and he didn't even sense him coming? He tried to cut off the connection with Tieria at least but he couldn't: Tieria was nowhere and everywhere inside of him already, his voice was burning from his inside, cold as liquid nitrogen.

_"I was sure that sooner or later, you'd have tried to do something just this stupid, that's why I restored your access."_

"How do you..!" he shouted with rage.

_"You do not need to talk at all, Ribbons, because, you know, now I'm inside your mind and I can read it so easily... you must remember what you did with Anew last time, don't you? Easy, wasn't it… ? So, this should be a familiar sensation…"_

Anger. Ribbons had felt that sensation as well, many, many times before, but anger used to be hot and boiling, while that sensation was cold as being stroked by a blade of the coldest metal, enough to send shivers down his body. Tieria noticed that with some twisted satisfaction.

_"Since you are the first one among Innovades, you can fully connect with VEDA. I am VEDA now Ribbons, but, unlike you were used to, you can no longer manipulate VEDA according to your wishes. This time, it will be different."_

As soon as he realized he was no longer able to disconnect on his own will, Ribbons should have understood that he was going to die. Tieria would have surely given his position to Celestial Being and they would have come to finish him off. But it was not the idea of death that scared him the most; it was the brute, ruthless ferocity he could feel inside of the once collected, upright and compassionate Tieria Erde, and the realization that he could not escape from him in any way. Still, he could not resign to the thought that he had been completely defeated.

"So you really think you are VEDA, now? That's ridiculous, that must be one of the nonsense that idiot of your brother thought he had understood better than me, but even if you are one thing with VEDA, now, I'm still superior to you, Tieria Erde, and there's no way an inferior can …"

His words froze in his dry mouth. Ribbons had never known a panic bigger than when he saw his hand moving by itself in front of him, and slowly reaching for his knee.

_"You are so full of yourself"_ Tieria murmured, his voice stingy as he had never heard it between his neural synapses _"how about emptying you a bit, Ribbons Almark?"_

"..NO...!" he thought with all of his might, commanding the other man to stop, but Tieria, he had to surrender to this, was really inside of him, he could control any of his neural fibers and no, he was not going to stop...

_"I know, I know now, I know everything you did to us, to the world, to the plan, to Celestial Being, to our kind, and to..."_

...Regene. He didn't say that but Ribbons knew already that Tieria had now disclosed all the memory slots that held the records of everything he did to the many people he had manipulated into becoming objects in his possession. Now his body had became a possession of Tieria Erde and Ribbons quivered inside that body that had became a trap to him. He pleaded his own mind to stop working and just drop there, blank, formatted, but those memories kept on come to his mind, memories of bodies and faces, and people ready to die for him, and Tieria could read all of this. He could read the despise Ribbons had always felt for them, the petty satisfaction in getting rid of them like worn out tools and he could precisely see the image that, no matter how hard Ribbons tried to wash it away, kept on resurfacing from the dark lake of his cruelest memories: the glance of humiliation and hurt in the ruby eyes of his twin brother as Ribbons told him that he was allowed to scream if…

"… it was him who sta-…!" Ribbons nearly shouted out, in a pathetic attempt to justify himself.

_"Shut up!"_ Tieria hissed, as Ribbons's hand run up to the tight collar of his suit and grabbed the zipper.

"No...!" he murmured, sweating hard at the hardness he suddenly felt inside his pilot suit. He had no control over his body, no control over his mind, no control over anything.

"No..." he pleaded again, with just a tiny strand of voice, but it was too late. Tieria was not going to stop. Ribbons could feel his anger filling, liquid, his whole body, he could fill his despise pouring down inside him as he sat back in the hard seat, he could feel the strength of his grip as his own hands made their way down his suit to reach him, but he could not feel the relieve of his own touch, just a bigger, deeper fear.

_" You can scream, if you feel like that."_ Tieria calmly spelled into his mind, and Ribbons remembered for a moment he had spelled the very same words into the mind of someone else, but he could no longer remember who and when, while Tieria knew, Tieria knew for sure, he knew better, he knew everything.... He gritted his teeth and tried to close his eyes to not see what his body was doing out of his own will, and he suddenly felt alone in a silence broken only by his suffocate sighs, as the air got more and more filled with his sweat and another, sourer smell. He could no longer feel the thin hair of electricity and the breezing of VEDA's data filling him from inside, and he started to wonder if Tieria hasn't left him alone, and if what he was doing was his own doing rather than… but a fit of cold so strong it made him gape for air hit him as a reminder, as the voice from inside him calmly said:

_"Don't make me repeat myself, Ribbons. I have absolute control, you don't."_

His right hand tightened his grip on him and started to pump faster, as Ribbons twitched on his seat, unwilling to rebel anymore, because he had understood that it was over, it was all over, and he abandoned himself completely to the certitude of being no longer able to hold control of anything, not even his own sensations, not even his sweat that was soaking his suit, or the fluids that were dampening his hand, or the boiling blood that was rushing to his head, there where Tieria Erde had planted the flag of his absolute domination as, even inside of his own mind, he has been lastly, completely and perfectly defeated by him.

Tieria indulged one second more in the quivers of the other man's pleasure, a pleasure Ribbons has never ever experienced, that of being totally possessed and beaten, until he let go a last deep sigh, tilting his head back and hitting hard on the hard, uncomfortable seat.

As the blinding white of his climax faded, Tieria coldly sent a last destructive blow of electricity directly into his brain, so huge it burned all of his neural cells, shutting it down completely; Ribbons' body shook violently and then fell to the side, dirtied and unmoving.  
But Tieria did not see him laying down miserably, he didn't pay the corpse of the first of his kind not even a glance.  
He cut off all the connections with him and the remains of the Gundam 0 and did not sent anyone to retrieve his corpse from that forgotten corner of the Moon until the decay of his flesh had progressed to a stage such that none would have ever been able to tell how Ribbons Almark had spent the last minutes of his life.

_ _ _

**Note: **I hereby beg T-chan for forgiveness because I know, I know so well, he'd never ever lower himself to something like this ._.  
Still, the prompt was so ispiring and I wanted to take revenge on Ribbons, so.. yeah, I'm a bad person like this... XD;;;


End file.
